


Heart Bite

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vampire Castiel, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: On Thursday, Dean discovered that his boyfriend, Cas was indeed a vampire. Thinking back, Dean should have known it all along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Thursday, Dean discovered that his roommate, Cas was indeed a vampire. Thinking back, Dean should have known it all along.

On Thursday, Dean discovered that his boyfriend, Cas was indeed a vampire. Thinking back, Dean should have known it all along. All the signs had pointed to it. He just ignored them because actually believing that Cas could be anything other than human was just too preposterous and frankly insane.

But anyway, it was Thursday and Dean had gotten home earlier than usual because his final class was cancelled. And because his class was cancelled and finals were literally around the corner, he was exhausted and he thought the best thing he could do at the moment was to go back to his apartment where he could shower and then sleep for as long as he could (well not really as long as he could because he did have to start preparing for finals).

However, what greeted him when he entered his apartment changed him forever. Well, okay, let’s not be _that_ dramatic, this isn’t a soap opera. It did however make him see things a little differently.

Anyway, Dean was trying not to have a stroke due to what he was seeing which was the silhouette of his boyfriend, Cas, who was casually sipping from a blood bag. 

“The fuck?” Dean said, frozen in place.

Cas, upon hearing Dean’s voice turned around completely and that was when Dean saw he had a pair of fangs out, which up to this point he had assumed were fake.

You see, a few months ago he had asked Cas where he had gotten the pair of fangs when he saw them to which Cas said, “They’re real. I’m a vampire.” Dean in return snorted like it was the funniest thing he had heard and said, “Sure, you are, and I’m Bigfoot.” Cas then tilted his head in confusion and for a minute there, Dean thought that Cas was actually considering that Dean was really Bigfoot. But only for a minute because it was a crazy idea to even think about. So he ruffled Cas’s hair and asked him how his day was.

But now that he saw Cas actually drinking blood, he couldn’t think of anything to say except for “Um.” Way to be _eloquent_ , Winchester!

Dean swallowed and tried again. This time, he managed to say, “Okay, um-” before deciding to squeeze his eyes shut. Maybe this was all a dream. Hey, give the guy break, he did just discover that his friend-turned- boyfriend (for the past year) was a vampire, a _freaking_ vampire.

Anyway, when he opened his eyes and saw that Cas was still standing there (though now his fangs had been retracted and the bag was nowhere to seen) and this was _definitely_ not a crazy dream, he said, “Okay, I need a drink.”

And then Dean proceeded to walk out the door but not before grabbing his keys and wallet.

* * *

Several hours later when Dean had had enough drinks to almost forgot that he has been living with a vampire, a creature of the night, a supernatural creature (he could have gone on forever with the synonyms but he won’t because this story has to go on), he stumbled back into his place.

After making sure the door was locked (although what was he doing that for, he lived with a freaking vampire), he put his jacket on a hanger and was about to go to his room when he saw Cas sitting on the couch.

“What are you still doing up?” Dean asked curiously. “No coffin to roll around in?”

“I don’t actually require sleep,” Cas said solemnly. “And no, Dean, you might have forgotten but I do have a bed, a bed we share. The coffin thing isn’t actually accurate.”

“Of course, of course,” Dean said. “Are there any other things that you’ve been keeping from me for the past two years that I should know about?”

“ _Dean.”_ Cas got up from the couch, walking toward Dean. 

Dean threw his hands up in the air (he had never been one for dramatics but this moment definitely called for the dramatic hands) and said, “No, don’t. I just- I need some space" before going to his bedroom and slamming the door close.

* * *

The next few days went by normally. Well as normal as they could have gone by now that Dean knew he was living with a vampire. Dean slept in the bedroom while Cas had relocated to the couch and Dean didn’t ask where Cas went or what he was doing but he was sure it was vampirey things.  _Very_   _scary_  vampirey things.

One day when Cas was out really late, Dean had gotten sick with worry. Look, he still knew that Cas was a vampire and that guy could take care of himself. Okay, that knowledge hadn’t flown out of his head. But he did still worry about Cas. So, he stayed up late waiting for him to come home.

And when Cas entered the apartment, Dean stood up, crossed his arms and said, “Where have you been?” And really, the way he said that he could have given Molly Weasley a run for her money.

“I had an evening class,” Cas said as he hung up his jacket.

“You had an evening class,” Dean repeated.

Cas shot him an amused look as he took off his shoes and placed them neatly next to their other shoes. “Are you just going to repeat everything I say?”

“Stop it,” Dean said.

“Stop what?”

“Stop pretending everything is normal,” Dean said. “We have to talk about this.”

“About what?” Cas asked.

Dean gave him a pointed look.

Cas sighed and said, “Okay, what do you want to know?”

To which Dean said, “Well for one how the fuck do you drink and eat human food?”

Cas smiled gently at that. “That’s your first question?”

Dean glared at him. “Fine, let’s start off with the fact that you lied to me.”

“I never lied to you.”

“Yeah, you just didn’t tell me the truth,” Dean pointed out.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The motion was too human which actually made Dean uncomfortable.

Dean shook his head at him and crossed his arms. “Whatever, Cas, I just want the truth.”

“Okay, okay, I’m a vampire-”

Dean rolled his eyes and interrupted by saying, “Yes, I think I got that part.”

“Well I wasn’t always one.” And see if this was a TV show, there would have been a dramatic pause and a flashback. But this isn’t a TV show so Dean and Cas just sit there and stare at each other in awkward silence for a several seconds. Until Dean breaks the silence and says, “So how did you become a premium member of the undead?”

Cas laughed and Dean hated him for that. Cas was supposed to be annoyed with him at the joke, not laughing at it.

“It’s a curse,” Cas said as he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

“A curse?” Dean repeated, unsure of what else to say.

“Yes, a curse, I used to be a witch but then the scribe, Metatron, he stole my essence-”

“Essence?”

“Essence is what makes a witch a witch, the power we hold within us,” Cas said and then paused, waiting for Dean to ask questions.

Dean, however just nodded for Cas to continue.

“So, he stole my essence, made a spell that turned me and my family into vampires, locked up our sanctuary up and hid the key.”

Dean gave Cas a questioning look.

“The sanctuary was our sacred place. It was the place where we would gather to teach and learn magic and discuss witch business. And  _he_  locked it up,” Cas said with a bitter tone.

“What a douchebag,” Dean said and crossed his arms. “What the fuck was his problem?”

“Well as the scribe, I think maybe he felt that he was mistreated by the Elders,” Cas said and then added on, “But to be honest, he was as you said, ‘a douchebag,’ the Elders had nothing to do with it. He just wanted control and power."

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go get the essence thingy and while we're at it, kick Metatron in the ass.”

Cas laughed.

“What?”

“It’s not that easy,” Cas said. “We have to track Metatron and the key down, and then get him to open it. Also try not to get killed by him or other pissed off witches."

“You’re right, it’s not going to be easy," Dean said. "But luckily you have me.”

“Yes, I am,” Cas said, "Lucky that is." He gave Dean a gentle smile.

Dean’s ears reddened slightly and he bit his lip before muttering out something about packing essentials. 

And see if this was a TV show, something life-altering would have happened right then but since this isn’t a TV show, Dean and Cas just get up and start packing stuff to take with them on the adventure that awaits them. And neither of them mention what just transpired between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they finished packing, Dean opened the door, waiting for Cas. When he looked up, Cas was standing in the kitchen nodding at the mini fridge before opening it and getting some blood bags out. The blood. _Oh Jesus_. He had forgotten to pack it. Also, how had he gone so long without ever checking the mini fridge with his obsession over cleanliness. _Jesus_.

So anyway, after they got the blood, they left. Well, before they (mostly Dean) checked that the apartment was locked once or twice. 

* * *

Eventually after twenty hours of driving, they found Metatron. It was in the middle of nowhere. Literally. Some forest off the I-78 highway. _Go figure_. There was nothing there and honestly, Dean would have driven past it but Cas said he felt something off about the place and so they took the nearest exit and went into the forest.

They walked around before finding a small hut. Dean started walking toward it but Cas put a hand in front of him and said, “Stay back” and Dean figured it would be best if he listened to Cas when it came to creepy douchebag wizards.

Suddenly, a middle-aged man dressed in shabby clothing stepped out of the hut and upon noticing Cas, he cackled.

“You’ve come to finish me, have you?” He asked Cas.

Cas grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a nearby tree. “Where is the key? Tell me now.”

Metatron giggled manically. “Or what?”

“I’ll kill you,” Cas said threateningly.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean warned. “We need him.”

“Listen to the human,” Metatron. “He’s right and you know it.”

“We’ll see about that.” Cas slammed the scribe against the tree once more and said, “Start talking.”

Metatron laughed again but Dean saw fear in his eyes. Whatever he must have seen in Cas’s eyes must have been enough to get him to talk. “Fine, I’ll tell you where it is if you promise to let me go and not tell the Elders where I am.”

“Fine,” Cas said angrily and then Metatron began to talk.

Which is why within the next twenty-four hours, Dean found himself on a plane to Ireland (apparently the motherland of magic) with an angry vampire and an asshole wizard in magical handcuffs who just would not shut up about the marvelousness of human technology and how great planes were in this era.

“If you speak one more time, you’ll find out the marvelous limit to my patience,” Cas said to Metatron before turning to Dean and gently saying, “Are you alright? I know how much you hate flying.” 

“I’m fine,” Dean gritted out through his teeth before gripping the seat’s armrest. “Totally, completely fine.” (Which he was not, by the way. But he figured if he died, then at least he’d by Cas’s side. But shh, don't tell anyone that, _god forbid_ if anyone knew Dean was _that_ romantic. )

Cas nodded at him, then turned back to glare at Metatron.

This was going to be a _long_ flight.

* * *

After they landed and Dean took a moment to kiss the ground and Cas had to literally pull him off the floor of the Dublin airport and demand that Dean go wash up in the bathroom (because ew, Cas can just imagine the number of germs), they got to the place where Metatron hid the key.

And once Metatron dug up the key and Cas grabbed from him, they got to the sanctuary and called the Elders. And thank fuck, they put the handcuffs on Metatron because he definitely tried to put up a fight. And as the Elders put Metatron into a police car, the douchebag yelled, “We had a deal, you betrayed me” at Cas, who simply said, “Yes, well you betrayed all of us.”

Later, after the Elders made sure that Cas and all the other witches were going to get their essence back and Metatron would be put on trial for his sentence, Cas pulled Dean into his arms and said, “let’s go home.” Dean smiled at that and said, “Okay.”

* * *

Several days later, once they were safe and sound in their apartment and Cas had his essence back (which meant no more fangs, which also meant that Dean could no longer make ‘bite’ jokes), Cas was showing off his magical powers (which were _totally_ not turning Dean on) by having things fly in the air, the door to their apartment was opened and Sam stepped inside with a duffel bag on his shoulder saying, “The fuck?”

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed as he got up from the couch and went to hug his brother. “You’ve missed a lot.”

Sam looked around the room and laughed. “Tell me about it.”

And so, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This fic is loosely based on this tumblr post:  
> AU where Persons A and B are roommates and A is a vampire and doesn’t even hide it but B just thinks they’re joking all the time.  
> “Is that wine? Can I have a sip?”  
> “It’s blood.”  
> “Haha, whatever you say.”  
> “Where did you get these sweet fake fangs?”  
> “They’re real. I’m a vampire.”  
> “Sure, you are, and I’m Bigfoot.”  
> Please review.  
> Thank you,


End file.
